nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Bartra Liones/Plot
Introduction arc The king, although capable of realizing that the predicted Holy War was inevitable, ordered the Holy Knights to lay down their swords in an attempt to avoid the war. The Holy Knights, believing the protection of the kingdom to be their duty, and that the Holy War was unavoidable, successfully orchestrated a coup d'etat, captured the king, and took control over the kingdom of Liones in order to prepare for it. Kingdom Infiltration arc When Vivian brings Elizabeth to the king's guarded room, Bartra expresses joy upon seeing his beloved adopted daughter again. Suddenly, Slader comes to his chambers, demanding an audience with him after killing several Holy Knights who stood in his way. Slader then attempts to force his way into Bartra's chambers, but his attacks are reflected back at him. Vivian reveals that Bartra's chambers is protected by Perfect Cube which does not allow anyone who uses force and that said force rebound back at him. Bartra tells Slader that he should not worry about the king, but Slader continues to force the door open as he is touched by the king's kindness. Vivian later leaves the room to go aid Hendrickson and Gilthunder in their battle against Meliodas, leaving Bartra and Elizabeth alone. After numerous attempts, Slader finally collapses out on the floor, but he stands up and make yet another valiant attempt. Bartra orders the Dawn Roar bystanders to stop Slader at which they do, but Slader refuses to leave Bartra behind. Bartra assures Slader that he will be fine without him and that Slader should not break the door with brute force as it will only bounce back to him. Bartra asks Elizabeth if she is scared, but Elizabeth responds that she is not as Meliodas will come to save her and her father is with her. Bartra is glad to hear her answer, but responds that they will be separated soon, at which Elizabeth is surprised. Bartra proceeds on to explaining his ability, Vision and informs her that he will be saved by a Crimson Pig, leaving Elizabeth clueless and thinks of Hawk. When the Sins and Dreyfus' group arrive to the Royal Chambers via Merlin's teleportation, Bartra and Elizabeth heard their voices from the door. After Merlin used Absolute Cancel to nullify Vivian's Perfect Cube, the king immediately ordered Dawn Roar to provide medical treatment for Slader immediately. Noticing Meliodas groping his adopted daughter, Bartra expressed disapproval of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's perverted antics, stating that the latter hasn't even changed one bit at all. Bartra would later witness Dreyfus confess his crime that he and Hendrickson murdered Zaratras and framed the Seven Deadly Sins ten years ago and cry in happiness when he was informed by Elizabeth of Griamore's true status. Bartra told Dawn Roar to take Dreyfus to underground until it was his judgment pass came, however, Bartra later start coughing blood which alarm everyone, even his daughters. Merlin came and decided to take Bartra with her and Arthur back to Camelot to heal him. As the three left Liones, they were unaware of the next situation caused by Hendrickson. Later after Hendrickson's death and defeat, Merlin returned with King Bartra, recently recovered thanks to her new hidden technique from the Demon Realm to Liones but Meliodas criticized her for using the king as her magical guinea pig, which the Boar's Sin of Gluttony brushed it off so long as the result was good much to the king's chagrin. When the Holy Knights kneeling down before their king, asking for heavy punishment for their sins for blindly following Hendrickson and his evil plot but Bartra instead tells them to devote their power to the restoration of their kingdom and thanking the Seven Deadly Sins for saving the country. Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc At the award ceremony held in honor for the Seven Deadly Sins, Bartra decides to go on with the award bestowing after Ban and King were noticeably absent and everyone gathered were getting impatient but was surprised when Meliodas suddenly called for objection and demanded the Holy Knights who had complaints or talked behind his back to step forward to have a voice in the matter, revealing three of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky: Deathpierce, Dogedo, and Waillo stepping forth. When Deathpierce politely requested Bartra to challenge the legendary Seven Deadly Sins as proof of their strength, the king reluctantly granted the request much to Elizabeth's protest with Dogedo volunteering to face Meliodas. After the matter has been settled, the king called for the Seven Deadly Sins thanking them for returning peace to Liones and informing them that the omen of the Holy War is getting stronger and is situated in Camelot with his Vision showed him "The new omen shall be upon the kingdom of the south", "A beast with the likeness of a mountain shall awaken", and "Three heroes shall stand up against it", and "Darkness shall bore a great hole in the land". Defensive Battle for Liones arc When the Ten Commandments realize an invasion in Liones, Bartra remains inside the castle next to Veronica and Margaret under the protection of Guila and the Pleiades. When Denzel reveals that he has decided to offer his life to save the kingdom using his secret weapon, Bartra calls him a fool. When the Holy Knights return revealing the advancement of the Commandments and the death of Denzel, Fraudrin and Grayroad manage to infiltrate and stop them from carrying out an evacuation. However, Merlin appears and manages to defeat and capture Grayroad, destroying the entire castle in the process, which greatly affects Bartra. While the battle continues, Bartra is protected along with everyone in the castle by Merlin's Perfect Cube. At the end of the battle, Bartra is engaged in burying and watching the four holy knights who died during the invasion, including Denzel, Marmas, Dogedo and Gustaf. Bartra intervenes when Deldry rages with Hendrickson and Dreyfus, claiming that they must respect the souls of the deceased and stay together to overcome the threat of the demons. The next day, Bartra leads a meeting with all the remaining Holy Knights, declaring that although the Seven Deadly Sins frustrated the invasion of the Ten Commandments, a new captain of the Holy Knights should be appointed to face their still existing threat. When this is revealed to be Howzer, he denies be the indicated. Bartra affirms that his actions during the battle inspiring and giving everything for his companions give him the qualities of a Great Holy Knight, but that it will be a substitute given his young age. Corand arc When the Seven Deadly Sins seek to meet, Bartra shares his vision that the seven will be together on the roof of the castle under a full moon. Once the seven meet, Bartra tries to give them a few words, only to be ignored. When Diane tells Gowther about regaining his lost heart, Bartra gets noticed by the group and reveals to Gowther the magic heart that he left in the dungeons of the castle years ago. However, the heart awakens memories in Gowther that make him flee from the scene. Before the others came looking for him, Merlin asks Bartra to allow her to examine the magical heart. Prelude to the New Holy War arc At night, Bartra is awakened by a call from the knights. The king asks if it is another assault of the Demon Clan, but the knights inform him that all citizens and Holy Knights who had been kidnapped reappeared in the kingdom free of the effect of the Commandment. The king and the others organize a great welcome to Elizabeth and the Seven Deadly Sins. Bartra thanks them personally for rescuing the hostages, praising their actions although Elizabeth regrets that they could not release Camelot. When asking about the missing members, Merlin explains that Gowther was recovering and that Ban and Meliodas were absent for their own reasons. There, Bartra is surprised to see the symbols of the goddesses in Elizabeth's eyes. Suddenly, Gilthunder also arrives accompanied by Dreyfus, Hendrickson and three individuals including Margaret. Bartra asks Margaret if the people who accompany her are her servants, but Elizabeth intervenes revealing that Margaret was being possessed by someone else, teaching herself in a conversation with this individual that confuses Bartra. The three then reveal themselves as Ludociel, Sariel and Tarmiel of the Four Archangels. Remembering what happened with Denzel, Bartra demands Ludociel to release his daughter, but he tells him that Margaret voluntarily offered her body. Hendrickson tries to convince Bartra that Margaret will be fine, but Dreyfus hits him and takes him away from the situation. Bartra observes how Ludociel and Elizabeth decide to form an alliance between the kingdom and the Goddess Clan. Bartra has a moment alone with Elizabeth remembering the day she awoke her powers for the first time to save him when he fell from the tree she climbed. Bartra says that seeing her with new haircut makes him return to the past, leading Elizabeth to remember that she used to cover her eye with her hair when she saw that this was different from the rest of the family, wanting to deny that she was not his daughter of blood. Bartra cries expressing her pain at the knowledge of the curse on her and Meliodas, asking why they should suffer just for wanting to be with the person they love. Elizabeth states that she will not allow Margaret to be dragged to the same destination and Bartra asks her to save her and return safely to him. Elizabeth asks him to treat her as a father treats a daughter in the remaining two days. New Holy War arc When the Holy War is unleashed, Bartra remains inside the castle along his family while the "Defensive Force" face the demon army invading Liones. Slader later protects Bartra from an intruder Red Demon. However, instead of attacking, the demon suddenly retreats. Slader and the king watches astonished how all demons in Liones do the same thing. Demon King arc With the end of the Holy War, Baltra still complains about all the tragedies and families and friends who were lost. Even so, he assures that the ones who survive must keep the head up and go ahead with their lives, hoping that his deceased brother and sister would think in the same way. When Slader and Simon assure him that Dawn Roar will take care of the repair and restoration of the kingdom, Baltra asks them to join him in the celebration of that night. Simon tries to reuse himself, but Slader hits him to force him to obey the king. Baltra attends the celebration in the new Boar Hat. There he is seen drinking with Elizabeth and Margaret, and he cries with joy knowing that Elizabeth is free from her curse. Baltra then sees suffering from Meliodas' horrible food, causing Slader to get angry with this. The next day, Margaret and Veronica admire the ring Elizabeth gave her father as a birthday present. Baltra then asks the two to help him organize the welcome party for Elizabeth and the Sins where he plans to give them an important announcement, leaving his daughters surprised by his happy attitude. In the party, Bartra asks Meliodas to marry Elizabeth and become the king, causing Meliodas spits his drink on his face. Bartra explains that Margaret and Gilthunder have already reject the same offer saying that they are not cut out for the job and he can't count on Varonica and Griamore neither. Baltra ensures that Elizabeth will have no objection, but she says she can not accept. Everyone is stunned when Elizabeth reveals that she plans to go to the Demon Realm with Meliodas. Despite being hearthbroken with her daughter's choise, Bartra goes next to the Sins to dismiss Meliodas and Elizabeth at the entrance to the Demon Realm. But before they could leave, a giant rock suddenly falls, seemingly crushing Elizabeth to death, to the horror of everyone present. The next day, Elizabeth and Meliodas have an emotional farewell at the entrance to the Demon Realm. Elizabeth goes to the entrance thinking that she will not look back and that she does not regret anything she did up until then, so from there she will always look go ahead with Meliodas. However, before being able to cross the entrance, a gigantic rock is detached from a nearby boulder and falls over Elizabeth, seemingly crushing her to death. Everyone, especially Meliodas, can not help but look with horror that the curse was not broken after all. However, Elizabeth is saved in the last minute by Merlin who teleport she to safety just in time. Merlin then uses Curse Discovery to reveal that Elizabeth's curse was restored. Shortly after returning to the castle of Liones, Bartra is informed by Hawk and Escanor that the Demon King had resurrected and summoned an Indura demon. Alarmed by the situation, the king orders that the kingdom and the surrounding areas be immediately evacuated. While in middle of the battle with the Sins the Demon King stands with a new, gigantic and monstrous vessel created from the same land of Britannia, a frightened Baltra thinks that it is all over. References }} Category:History